Chairs incorporating mechanisms permitting adjustment of chair height are known. For example, height adjustment mechanisms are disclosed in U.S. patents to Faiks et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,206, issued Jun. 28, 1983; Knoblauch et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,692,issued Feb. 15, 1983, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,898 issued Mar. U.S. Pat. No. 27, 1984;Faiks, U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,728, issued Feb. 9, 1982; Eldon Ill., U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,943,issued May 11, 1982; Neuhoff, U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,445, issued Aug. 27, 1985;Stemmler, U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,587, issued Jan. 29, 1974; Wirges, U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,952,issued Nov. 25, 1975; and Knapp, U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,800, issued Oct. 11, 1983.